Miles Apart
by i-am-loved17
Summary: AU. Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Lucas, Nathan, and Jake are all new students at Duke. What happens when feeling are discovered, secreats come out and life changes?
1. Chapter 1

This is a request by Cabot007.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon.

Couples: Brooke/Lucas, Nathan/Peyton, and Jake/Rachel

Chapter 1:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is four… oh and there's lucky number 7."

"Dude, what happened to five and six?" Jake Jageilski asked his friend.

Lucas Scott poked his head from around the trunk to see his brother and best friend talking. "Are you guys going to stand around and count hot girls all day or are you going to come help me unload your stuff?"

The boys sighed and walked around to help him. "I don't know why Haley didn't want me coming to Duke without her. I mean, really there are a lot of ugly girls."

"What he should call them are potentially hot girls." Lucas joked.

Jake laughed while Nathan just scoffed. "He's right, Nate, just wait until you get drunk."

"I told you, Jake, I don't sleep with guys! Getting me drunk isn't going to work!" Nathan shouted so that everyone around them could here.

"Right…"

Lucas laughed as he followed Jake and Nathan to the dorms. They all got put into the same suite along with one other person. Lucas wasn't scared of College, but he was scared to leave his mom alone with his dad. Sure Karen had said she would be fine, but she was pregnant and being alone with Dan Scott was not always easy.

Nathan, however, was excited. He had fun in High School, but now, he had a whole new pool of girls to go after. In Tree Hill, he had only had one long term girlfriend, Haley. She was on her was to Stanford without him. Not that he minded, she was too calm for him, always agreeing with what he said. No, Haley wouldn't do, Nathan Scott needed someone more… everything.

Setting his bags down, Jake opened the doors to their home for the next year. On the couch in front of the door was a man sitting with a guitar in his lap. Hearing the noise from the door he stood up and walked over to the three men.

"Chris Keller at your service."

"Oh good, they did send that maid." Nathan joked before pushing his way into the living room that the four boys shared.

:"Chris Keller is not a maid. And that is his room." Chris replied as he watched Nathan walk in front of the largest room.

"Whatever, just wait until you leave the dorm."

"Nate, let it go." Jake said standing in front of him to make sure nothing was gong to happen.

"Yeah, Nate, let it go. It's not like you can take the Chris Keller, anyways."

Lucas knew that his twin brother was getting irritated at this guy so he interrupted the best way he knew how. "Who wants to go play basketball?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke Davis sat alone in her dorm. Of course she hadn't expected to know anyone there, but she had wanted it to be different than the house she grew up in. Yet, there she was in a large home, alone.

Being accepted to Duke was the only way that she could stay with her boyfriend. She wanted to stay in California or move to New York, but instead she got North Carolina.

The worst part was that her boyfriend, Felix, had made her drive down alone and not called since the night before.

Hearing the door moan, she looked up and saw two girls walking into the room. The first one was a tall blonde and the second was a tall red head. "Jeez, are all people from North Carolina so tall?"

"What was that?" The blonde asked closing the door behind her.

"Um… nothing. I'm Brooke Davis."

"I'm Rachel Gattina and this is Peyton Sawyer. I'm actually your room mate. She is just stalking me." Rachel joked, making most of the atmosphere less tense.

"Hey, you are the one who made me help you carry your bags."

"Well, you're the one who hit my car."

"I said I was sorry." Peyton argued before turning to Brooke. "Plus, who really has 24 boxes? 4 of them filled with shoes?"

"Hey! I brought 33 and my shoes are being brought by my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but how many boxes?"

"Seven." Brooke said simply.

"Seven? Dang we need to go shopping together sometime." Rachel said causing Peyton to roll her eyes.

Brooke smiled and Peyton left claiming that she had a few boxes of her own to unload. Rachel turned to Brooke and smiled. "So, where are you from, Brooke?"

"Los Angeles, California."

"Nice, I'm from Seattle, Washington." Rachel said in a casual voice.

Unfortunately for Rachel, Brooke new what she was trying to do. "I already took the big room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there was chapter 1. Tell me what you think and I'll try to get a new chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me and I'm really glad that you guys like the new story.

Chapter 2:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When walking down a busy street one passes thousands of people. After a while they start to blend together as blocks in your way to a destination. But every once in a while someone will catch your attention; they aren't part of those road blocks, but instead, a person like you.

Jake Jageilski had just had one of those moments. On the way to his first class, psychology 101, he had seen one of those breathtaking women, who he knew that he had to meet.

As he turned around to talk to her, he ran straight into the person behind him. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's my fault." The girl said as she looked at her coffee-stained shirt.

"How's it your fault? I ran into you."

The girl looked up just in time to catch his gaze. "I may have been following you." Both of them laughed. "Pathetic, huh?"

"Well… yeah." Jake said earning a laugh and a slap on the arm. "I'm Jake."

"I'm Rachel. Is this your first year?"

Jake nodded and smiled, forgetting that he had planed on following the other girl. "First class is in… 20 minutes."

"That's cool. When does it end?"

"Are you… asking me out?" Jake asked.

"No! Are you asking me out?'

"No. Do you… want me to… ask you out?"

Rachel smiled; she wasn't going to let him win. "Does it matter? I know you want to."

"You sure think highly of yourself." Jake smirked.

Rachel laughed and nodded her head. Jake was surprised when she leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "The Chipotles on 20th street, 6 tonight."

Stepping back, Rachel winked before walking away leaving a speechless Jake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hola clase, me llamo Sra. Bernadino y soy tu profesora este ano." The professor watched as everyone gave her blank looks. "Okay, for those of you who have no previous knowledge in Spanish... my name is Sra. Bernadino and I will be your professor this year."

"Who didn't hear that?" Nathan asked sarcastically as the teacher continued talking about the class.

"You apparently." A voice responded from beside him.

Nathan looked over to the person beside him. "Wow!"

"What never seen a girl before?" Someone asked from beside the girl.

"No, I've seen tons of girls. But, wow, what are two hot babes doing in a class like this?"

The first girl looked at him and smirked. "Well, we heard that you were going to be in this class and we just couldn't pass up an opportunity to stare at your hot ass."

"I knew you wanted me. I'm Nathan Scott."

"I'm Peyton Sawyer," The first girl replied, "and she is Brooke Davis."

"Well, how would you two gorgeous girls like to go out with me tonight?"

"I don't think that you could handle us." Peyton smirked while Brooke just laughed.

"Well, then I might just have to bring back up."

"You do that and meet us at dorm room 23 tonight at 7. He better be hotter than you." Brooke added sizing Nathan up.

"Baby, no one is hotter than me." Nathan responded before winking to the girls and turning to the professor.

"Nate, I am offended." A voice said from behind him.

"What do you want, Chris?"

"I want to be invited on this date." Chris said before whispering to Nathan, "I'll take the blonde!"

The girls nodded and turned to take notes, but Nathan was pissed. How dare Chris invite himself. And Chris Keller will pay for taking the girl that Nathan Scott wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thanks for the reviews and the patience.

Chapter 3:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Nathan shouted as he walked into the dorm.

"Hey, watch the middle name usage." Lucas winced, walking out of the bathroom in his robe.

"We need to got beat up someone. So go get out of your… is that a pink robe?"

Once again Lucas winced before sitting on the couch. "It was all they had left."

"Where? Victoria's Secret?" Nathan laughed sitting next to his brother.

"No, I had to go to the student union to get it. Anyways, who are we beating up and why?"

Skipping only a beat Nathan answered with a fire in his eyes. "Chris because he stole my woman."

"Nathan…" Lucas hesitated, "Haley went to…"

"Not Haley. Peyton!" Nathan finished just as the door opened.

"Oh yeah, she is one hell of a babe." Chris smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Neither Lucas nor Nathan responded and he headed straight for his room. Before he got there he turned around and looked at Lucas. "Nice robe, man. Chicks dig men who wear pink."

After Chris had closed the door to his room, Lucas turned to Nathan and laughed. "Hey, at least someone likes my robe."

"I really want to kill that guy."

Nathan hadn't stop sending evil glares at the closed door and that worried Lucas. Of course Nathan had always been protective of his girlfriends, but never of a stranger. Well, unless you count… But that was unmentionable in front of Nathan. "What happened man? I mean, you have to have a reason for wanting to kill Chris."

"You know how I had Spanish today?" Lucas nodded. "Well, there were these two babes and they were totally digging me. So I get them to agree to double. I mean, who could resist the Scott brothers' charm. But before I could tell them that I'd bring you Chris interrupted and violated Peyton."

"Slow down, Nathan, who is Peyton and how did Chris violate her?"

Nathan groaned as if Lucas should already know this information. "Peyton is the blonde who is perfect. Normally she wouldn't be my type, you know? But the way she has a come back for everything I said… she was… perfect."

Realizing that Nathan wasn't going to continue after a few seconds of silence, Lucas nodded his head and tapped his brother's shoulder. "I have a plan." Seeing Nathan look up expectantly Lucas continued, "How would you feel about a triple date?"

"Is it like a threesome?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, you really did want to see me." Rachel quipped when she saw Jake sitting at the table right on time.

"You are cocky, aren't you?" Jake responded while standing up from his chair to pull out Rachel's

"I feel like we already had his conversation."

Before Jake let go of her chair he leaned forward so that his lips were lined up with her ear. "I wouldn't mind if this conversation went on forever."

Rachel sat there speechless as Jake sat back in his chair across form her and smiled. As she stared into his eyes she felt herself blush, and as much of a cliché as it is, Rachel Gattina did not blush.

"It's because this is different." Jake said softly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"This thing between us is different. That's why you are blushing, which may I say is really adorable, and why I am more confident when I'm with you."

"How did you…"

"What, you aren't going to tell me that I'm adorable?" Jake frowned, sticking out his bottom lip.

Rachel smiled. "Well, I didn't think it would be good to lie on the first date."

"Is that what this is? A date?" Jake asked, setting his hands on the table and moving them closer to the middle.

"We've flirted and you're paying. Yeah, I would call this a date."

"You forgot the part when I, being the perfect gentleman I am, pulled your chair out for you."

Rachel smiled and leaned closer to him when she felt him grab her hands from across the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Jake whispered as he got near the edge of his seat to lean towards her.

By the time Rachel opened her mouth to talk she could feel his breath on her, "do you kiss on the first date?"

Before she knew it his lips were on hers while his thumbs rubbed circles on the back of her hand. After a couple seconds they pulled away and leaned back on their sides of the table, but never quite letting go of each other's hands.

"I admit it." Jake said softly as he finally got over the kiss.

"What?"

"With that tongue of yours, you have reason to be cocky."

Rachel smirked and looked into his eyes. "You should see me right after I've been taken to dinner and a movie."

"Friday?"

"Friday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now this is what I call a party." Chris said as he sat in the booth beside Peyton.

"Now that you are here it is." Nathan lifted his hand above his head waiting for Chris to hit it from across the table.

Chris reached over to return the high five, before putting his arm around Peyton's shoulder. "It's okay now girls, Chris Keller is here."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other before laughing.

"What?" Chris asked, looking between the girls.

"I think that they are laughing at you." A voice said from the side of the booth causing everyone to look that way.

"Hey, Luke, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked surprised.

"I was just hanging out with my friend Eliza." Lucas said while pulling a table over to the booth and sitting next to Nathan so Eliza was sitting next to Chris.

"Hey, I'm Keller, Chris Keller." Chris said as he took his arm from around Peyton and turning to Eliza.

While Chris was preoccupied with Eliza, Peyton relaxed and Nathan was happy to see that she hadn't enjoyed Chris' attention. He was about to ask Peyton if she was okay, but was interrupted when Brooke elbowed his side. "Ow! Brooke, what was that for?"

"Nothing, you are just being rude." Brooke responded winking to Lucas.

"Sorry. Brooke, Peyton, this is my brother Lucas. Lucas, this is Brooke and that is Peyton." Nathan was still rubbing his side, "any other request, Brooke?"

"Nope, that is enough for now." Brooke then turned to Lucas. "Are you a freshman, too?"

Lucas smiled slightly and answered in a kind of uninterested tone. "Yeah."

"Hey, you guys, hope you don't miss him, but Chris Keller is about to go get some action." Chris said before chasing Eliza out of the building.

"Finally!" Peyton said at the same time as the others sighed from relief.

"I almost thought he wasn't going to leave." Nathan sighed. Lucas stood up and put the table back where it was and sat beside Brooke since Nathan had already taken the seat next to Peyton.

"So, what are you guys majoring in?" Peyton asked now that they were all comfortable.

"Literature." Lucas responded a little too fast, smiling at Peyton.

"That's interesting." Brooke said trying to get Lucas to look at her.

"What about you, Nathan?" Peyton asked laughing at Brookes desperate acts to get Lucas to notice her.

Nathan didn't respond right away, he was too busy looking at the situation around him. Brooke was defiantly interested in Lucas, HE was defiantly interested in Peyton, but if he didn't know any better, he would think that Lucas was also interested in her. Now the only questions were: Who did Peyton want? And where the Hell has Jake been?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews; maybe someday I should do a list of Thank Yous… oh well. Instead of watching One Tree Hill on Wednesday, I am now going to write a chapter of this story every week. So here is week one of this new ritual.

Chapter 4:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Peyton asked as she followed her new friend into the dorm.

Brooke walked to the couch and fell face first onto the couch. "I don't know."

"I swear I saw you drooling throughout the whole conversation." Getting to the couch, Peyton hit Brooke's legs and waited for her to move them. As Brooke sat up Peyton sat beside her and let Brooke lay her head on her shoulder. "What happened in there?"

"I don't know, Peyton, I don't know." Brooke murmured. "Actually, I do. He was so hot and I just need a one night thing. I mean, why do you need both of them anyways?"

"Wait… what?"

"What? Did you not see the fire in Nathan's eyes when Lucas asked you about DHS?" Brooke sat up, now confused as to how someone which two potential one night stands could be so clueless.

"DHS?"

"Dreams, Hopes, and Aspirations." When Peyton didn't answer Brooke continued. "Everyone knows that when I guy mentions those three things he is trying to get into you pants. But of course you kind of brought it up first so… which one do you want?"

"Brooke, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Lucas or Nathan? Come on, Peyton, do I need to explain everything?"

"Yes."

Brooke settled herself on the couch and looked seriously at Peyton. "Okay, let's begin with Nathan. He likes you, which is why he had Lucas bring Eliza so that Chris would leave with her. But his extremely sexy brother also likes you in all your blonde fake innocence. Now you on the other hand have a choice. Lucas or Nathan, which one do you want to make happy? Unfortunately for them, they are brothers and must live with your choice forever."

"What if I don't want either of them?" Peyton asked, surprised that she had missed al of this throughout the dinner.

"Then I might just have to hit you."

"Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Brooke nodded, without hesitating. "You don't seem like the person who would be desperate."

Not liking where the conversation was leading, Brooke interrupted. "Where's the question?"

"If you would let me finish."

"Sorry."

"What happened, Brooke?"

Brooke hesitated as she inwardly debated between telling the truth to her new friend or following her rule and hiding her feelings. Deciding that she had to choose quickly she opened her mouth and let her words flow out. "He's different than everyone else I've wanted. I mean, I've been with guys…lots and lots of guys… but none of them had that look in their eyes. Even though now that I think about it when he saw me they kind of changed to disgust and judgment, but that makes me like and hate him at the same time."

"So you're saying that you are uncomfortable with him because he makes you feel all of these emotions at once?" Peyton asked just as the door opened.

"A girl learns no gossip when listening to you guys." Rachel said, walking into the room and sitting on Peyton's lap while carefully setting her legs on Brooke. "Aren't you two lovely girls going to ask me how my day was?"

"Nope." Brooke responded throwing Rachel's legs off and standing up. "But Peyton wants to."

"No I don't!" Peyton shouted at Brooke. When Rachel opened her mouth and began talking about the shape of Jake's butt, Peyton shouted louder, "Brooke, help me now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Lucas asked following Nathan into the suite.

"Nothings wrong, Bro. Or wait is that including flirting with my girl?" Nathan turned around and yelled at his brother.

"She is not your girl! You know as much about her as I do!"

"Why are we even fighting about this? We both know that I'll get her." Nathan responded confidently.

"You'll get who?" Jake asked as he hung his coat on the rack.

Nathan turned to him and answered. "Just this girl that I have a class with."

"Oh, well, in that case I'm going to do my homework." Jake walked towards his room, but was stopped when Lucas asked him where he had been all day. "Um… no where."

Nathan squinted while he thought. "You only had one or two classes."

As Jake turned around, Lucas smirked. "You met a girl too."

"Is she hot?" Nathan pried.

"Ye… wait, there is no one; you are just trying to trick me." Jake saved himself quickly.

"Yeah, Nathan!" Lucas scolded before turning to Jake. "So… Is she?"

"You guys are unbelievable!" Jake sighed and turned to go to his room, making sure to slam the door for dramatic effect.

Once the door closed, Lucas and Nathan turned to each other and smirked. "Never mess with the Scott brothers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton!" Nathan shouted and waiter for the girl to turn around.

"Nathan, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that we were in the same class again." Nathan responded as they walked next to each other.

"Well, I am minoring in your major, so we should have some classes together." Peyton laughed, reminding him about what she learned at the date the previous night.

"Why don't we study together then?"

"The classes just began..."

"No, I mean all year." Nathan corrected and waited for her to respond.

Peyton stopped but held Nathan back with her. "If you do something for me I will."

"Anything."

"Get me a date with your brother."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its Leyton, but hey a writers got to do what a writers got to do.

Next time on Dragonball Z… I mean, Miles Apart:

Leyton date

Jake/Nathan bonding time doing something naughty (Get your minds out of the gutters!)

Brooke and Lucas: who's desperate this time?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, do you guys not trust me? This is a Brucas, but I have to have some drama and secrets. Now I do have a reason for the Leyton… which you will discover in this chapter. Also, I am a complete Brucas fan, why would I change that? I even stopped watching the show due to the Leyton interaction.

So without further ado, I hope you like this chapter better than the last one…

Chapter 5:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you could come." Peyton said as the blonde Scott Brother sat down in front of her.

"I was glad to hear from Nathan that you wanted to go out with me." Lucas responded making Peyton smirk.

"Is he jealous?"

"Why, Ms. Sawyer, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were using me!" Lucas scoffed.

"Well I figured that I could kill two stones with one bird."

"Don't you mean two birds with one stone?"

Peyton looked down and smiled. When she came up Lucas was giving her a once over. "What?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lucas now got a serious look on his face and reached his hands to grab hers. "I missed you, Peyt."

"I missed you too, Luke." Peyton let a few tears fall, which Lucas wiped immediately. "Look at me I'm falling apart."

"In this situation I would be worried if you weren't."

She nodded; he was being too sweet, but it's not like she didn't expect that; he had always been the sweetest guy. The last time she had seen him they were eight and him and his mother had moved to move back to Tree Hill for him to meet his father. She had missed him, but after seeing the two boys together last night she knew his mother had made the right choice. "It looks like you moving worked out. I mean, you and Nathan look close."

"Yeah, we are. It was weird at first, but things worked out for the best."

Peyton once again nodded. Giving him a once over to return the favor she noticed how much they both missed in each other's life. He had left before her mother had died and before her father started working all the time. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked causing Peyton to look up.

"We better order so that we can get you home before Nathan gets the wrong idea."

"Can't we mess with him a little?"

Smiling, she nodded, "But only because I'm using you to make him a little jealous."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow! Watch the arms!" Jake shouted.

"Shh! We don't want to get caught, do we?" Nathan whispered, moving his arm away so that he wouldn't elbow Jake again.

"You don't want to be caught; I just want to get out from here." Jake knew that Nathan said that he like this girl, but since they were now under a table spying on Lucas, he figured it was way more than that.

"Did you see that? He was staring at her chest!" Nathan whispered harshly.

"I think that he was just looking at her. And seeing that he is her date…"

"Jake, man, who's side are you on?"

Deciding to humor Nathan, Jake said that he was on his side. For the next few minutes they watched as Lucas took Peyton's hands and they smiled at each other. Jake listened as Nathan talked about beating his brother up, but knowing that it would never happen he let it go.

"May I help you?" The waitress asked, hesitantly.

"Um…no that's okay." Jake smiled after realizing that Nathan wasn't going to answered because he was to busy trying to look around the waitress.

"Would you guys like to come out from under the table?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Jake answered, politely.

"Okay, and then we can order." The waitress moved out of the way so that Jake could drag Nathan out from under the table. "Now are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll get the chicken parmesan." Jake waited for Nathan to order, but after rolling his eyes at Nathan peaking out from behind a menu he finished, "He'll have the same."

The waitress nodded and walked over to the kitchen. "Can you believe that I found those guys over there under the table?"

The other waiter laughed and went back to the kitchen to make the meal. However, Peyton and Lucas were seated next to the kitchen and just happened to hear the information.

"Jake and Nathan?" Lucas asked.

Peyton glanced around subtly and saw what looked like Nathan head halfway behind a menu. "Well, half of Nathan and some other guy."

"Well, I guess you did make him jealous."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat on the couch and sighed as she sat her book to the side. "Come in!"

"What if I was a rapist?" The guy said as he walked in.

"It depends… how big are you?"

Lucas smiled as he walked further into the room. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Rachel's not here and if you're looking for Peyton, which I bet you are... she doesn't live here."

"What if I said I was here to see you?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the couch beside her. "Ow! What the he... Of Mice and Men. Big Steinbeck fan?"

"No, but I am a fan of men. And well mice are pretty hot too so…"

"You don't like me do you?" Lucas asked, sating the book on the table beside him.

"Not really. You're hot, but so then is your brother and Chris Keller. Brooke Davis loves Chris Keller." Brooke Mocked Chris.

Lucas laughed and reached down to get something out of his bag. When he got back up Brooke was looking at him expectantly. "I came here to say I was sorry. I was just… being an ass." Brooke snorted. "What?"

"I was just agreeing with you."

"Okay, I deserved that, but I do have something for you." He handed her a book and continued. "Since you won't admit that you like Steinbeck I'll make you a deal. You read both books, Of Mice and Men and the new book, The Winter of Our Discontent, and I'll take you out."

"What if I don't want to go out with you?" Brooke asked, not ready to let her guard down.

"Then you get to read two great books." Lucas stood up with his backpack and headed to the door. Right before he walked out he said, "But if you finish and you do choose you would like to have a fun night out, I'll be waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I hope that you all are happy with how it turned out. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews. It makes writing that much better.

I know that in this chapter there is a lot of Brooke and of Lucas, but I have huge plots for the other couples that will take up a large amount of other chapters.

Chapter 6:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When can we meet her, Jake?" Lucas asked his friend as they sat in the gym after their first practice.

"I bet she doesn't exist." Nathan suggested.

"Maybe she is ugly." Lucas teased causing Jake to throw the ball at him. Right as it was about to hit his head he ducked down so that it hit behind him. "She must be to date you."

"Or maybe I just don't want to jinx the relationship before it blooms completely." Jake ignored Lucas' last comment.

Nathan laughed and mocked him by repeating bloom over and over again while Lucas added hand signs to help. Jake walked up beside them and before sitting down between them smacked the back of their heads.

"Fine, you guys can meet her tomorrow. But only if I can meet your girlfriends." Jake sighed.

"I have to talk to her about it, but it shouldn't be a problem." Lucas replied.

Nathan laughed and made a cracking sound of a whip with the hand gesture. "You've went on two dates and she already has you whipped. I need to meet that girl."

"At least I have one." Lucas replied.

"It's not my fault that you stole…" Nathan started before he was interrupted but the sound of the gym opening. "Oh, great… it's Keller."

"Yep that's me." Chris replied as he walked across the gym and towards them. "Chris Keller aims to please."

"Does that mean that you are trying to get a dorm switch?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"No, it means that I got us someone to clean it before your parents come." Chris smiled proudly, while the others groaned.

"Why do parents have to come anyways? What are they going to do, spank us if we are bad?" Jake asked.

"I wouldn't mind if your mom spanked me." Nathan commented while looking away dreamingly.

"Dude, that's my mom!"

Lucas laughed, but added, "What can we say, your mom is a MILF."

"Chris Keller is down with that!" Chris grinned cockily and put his hand up for the others to slap. However when no one did he lowered it again. "Fine, I'm out."

When Chris finally left, Jake said that he had to study for a test and headed to the dorm leaving the two brothers alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Peyton, but you have to believe me bro, she likes you." Lucas apologized, wanting to get the talk over with, even if it was three weeks too late.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry about Brooke, who knew she had a boyfriend?" Nathan replied sadly.

"If you can call him a boyfriend." Lucas scoffed.

"Well… you weren't that close of friends." Nathan offered trying to cheer his brother up.

"He came a week later than he said he would, Nate. I mean, you should have seen her face…"

"You wanted to kill him, huh?" Nathan offered.

"So much." Lucas laughed before turning serious again. "I was actually beginning to like her."

"What about this new girl?"

"She… well, she is perfect." Lucas replied simply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Felix! Please… we haven't gone out in forever." Brooke begged her boyfriend of a year.

"But we can stay in and have as good of time." Felix responded between kisses on her neck.

"Felix…" Brooke whined, moving his hand down from her breast.

"Just go with it." Felix whispered. He moved her hand to his pants, which she quickly pulled away from.

"No, Felix! I can't do this anymore! You come here a week after classes start and then you get here and all we do is have sex."

"But it's good sex." He whined.

"Actually… it's changed."

Felix pulled back. "What are you saying?"

"I need a meaningful relationship, not… this." She motioned between them.

"I'm not in love with you." Felix admitted. "But… we are so good together."

Brooke stood up and walked to the door away from Felix. At first he was scared that she was crying, but when she turned back he saw that she was laughing. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No! God no! I am not with anyone but you."

"But you were? Am I Right?" The smile never left Brooke's face.

"I swear I ended it!" Felix started trying to defend himself but Brooke's laughing stopped him.

"Leave! I don't want you here. I've wasted too much time on you. Just leave me alone."

As Felix left, Brooke stopped laughing and her smile turned into a frown. She was going to use a lot of tissues that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… want to go see a movie?" Nathan asked the person sitting next to him.

"Can't, I have an essay to write." Peyton answered as she stole a couple of his onion rings.

"How about I come over and help you with it?"

Peyton laughed. "Trust me; I doubt you've read the book."

"Hey! I read." Nathan insisted.

"Sports illustrated doesn't count."

Nathan frowned and after a second looked back down at his food and waved it off. "Tomorrow night then? Dinner and a movie?"

Peyton smiled at the sight of the confident Nathan Scott not looking at her while he asked her out. "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time:

Pathan's first date

Parent's day! Who comes?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean SO much to me! They make me want to write right away, but my parents make me do my homework. Those meanies!

Chapter 7:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Peyton asked as she turned to pout at the driver of the car.

"Nope. I told you it was a surprise." Nathan grinned while Peyton groaned.

"Well, are we at least almost at the place that you, being a Meany, won't tell me?"

Nathan laughed and turned his head slightly to nod it in her direction. "A couple more miles."

"You know that there is a theater on campus, right? And one right off?"

"Just be patient. I swear it will be worth your while."

Nathan laughed when he heard Peyton mutter something along the lines of 'easy for you to say'. He had been planning this first date since he had asked her out and now was his chance to show her how he felt. But he was secretly scared. The last person that he had actually wanted a real relationship with was Haley, and Peyton was defiantly different than Haley.

He had seen his brother go on dates and he was sure that this would beat Lucas out by a mile, but is that what Peyton wanted? He wasn't exactly certain and this is why he had to ask Brooke and Brooke's roommate. They squealed when they heard, but Peyton was… different. 'Damn, why does she have to be difficult?'

"Nathan?" Peyton asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"Why did we just enter a small town named Tree Hill?" Now Peyton was really confused.

"Um… this is where I'm from. I wanted you to meet me family and there is this special place I want to take you after."

"I can't meet your family! This is our first date, Nathan…" Peyton reasoned with a voice that he could tell she was scared.

Nathan pulled into a small café and after turning off the ignition turned to Peyton. "I know that parent's day is coming up, but you mean a lot to me. I like you a lot more than someone that I want my mom to meet because she has to, but because I want her to."

"But…"

"If you want to skip the dinner I can just tell my mom that…"

It was now Peyton's turn to interrupt him, "Let's go in."

"Really?"

"We aren't a couple…"

"Yet," Nathan reminded.

"We aren't a couple, yet and even if we were… I don't want to be ordinary." Peyton smiled.

Nathan took her hands and rubbed circles on the back of her hands with his thumb. "You're amazing."

Peyton, taking things in her own hands, leaned closer to him and after pulling one of her hands free, pulled his lips to hers. A couple seconds later she pulled away slowly, when he opened his eyes he was happy to find that her eyes were still shut.

"That was…" Nathan began.

"Yeah." Peyton whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God… stay right there." Rachel moaned as Jake kissed her neck. In response he started kissing her harder while moving his hand up her leg. Wanting more, Rachel took his hand and moved it up and under her skirt.

Jake pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure, Rach? We don't have to do anything yet."

Rachel laughed and pulled Jake so that he sat next to her on the couch. "If you aren't ready you just had to tell me."

"Are you going to ask why?"

"No, but you'll have to tell me eventually."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I can't wait forever. Wait you're not one of those wait for marriage kind of guys, right?"

Jake frowned, but not wanting Rachel to ask what was wrong quickly plastered a smile on his face. "No, I just… want to make it special."

"Special? Like roses and candles followed by chocolates?" Rachel asked not believing what he was saying.

"Yeah…" Jake whispered.

Rachel smiled and pulled his lips down to hers. "That doesn't mean we can't make…"

"Is Lucas here?" A girl at the doorway asked, interrupting their make-out session.

"Um… no, I think he is with Brooke, but I could be mistaken. Can I ask who you are?" Jake asked shocked by the rude tone that the girl had.

"Yeah, tell him that Madison, his GIRLFRIEND, wants to see him." As she went to leave she turned back to the couple. "Wait, repeat who he was with."

"Brooke?" Rachel asked, also shocked by the tone that this girl used for her friend.

"When did he leave?"

"Is that any of your business?" Rachel asked rudely.

Sensing the fight that was about to happen, Jake answered. "He left a while ago; he said that they needed to talk. Now that is all I'm going to tell you since Lucas hasn't even mentioned you to me." Realizing that Madison wasn't moving he added, "I suggest you leave before I make you."

As the girl huffed out. Rachel turned to Jake. "Do you think that she'll do anything to Brooke?"

"I don't know; as I told her, Lucas just said that he had a girlfriend."

Rachel smirked. "Well… alone again."

Before allowing their lips to touch, Jake whispered, "Perfect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Peyton, what do you want to do for a living?" Dan asked the girl that his son had brought home. The last girl that Nathan had taken to meet them, Dan knew wasn't right for his son, but this one… who knew.

"Dan, let the girl breath. She is only a freshman. You are a freshman right?" Karen asked. She too was nervous of this girl. Haley had broken Nathan's heart and even if he wasn't her real son, he was her son's brother.

"Yes. I want to study art, but I also want a business degree." Peyton replied shyly. After the kiss with Nathan in the car she was now happy to say that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but the way his parents were looking at her, said that they didn't trust her. However, the way that Nathan kept their hand interlocked under the table made her know that it is worth it.

Dan smiled and nodded his head in approval, "It's always good to have a backup."

"That's the way that I see it. And I wouldn't mind maybe starting a producing business." Peyton replied.

"Okay, well thanks for the dinner, mom, but I wanted to show Peyton around so w should go." Nathan interrupted standing up.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you, Peyton. Nathan, we'll see you in a couple days and tell your brother that we need to meet this girlfriend of his, Brooke."

Confused Nathan responded, "Actually Bro…"

"Brooke is a nice name. I once knew a family with a daughter about her age with the name Brooke." Dan added.

"Actually, Brooke isn't Lucas' girlfriend. They're just friends." Nathan finally revealed.

"Really, I could have sworn that he said they were..."

"Sorry, mom, they're just friends. I haven't even met his girlfriend." Nathan replied as he hugged her to say goodbye.

"He sure talked a lot about Brooke." Dan defended his wife.

Wanting to know how Lucas feels about her friend, Peyton asked what he said about her.

"He talked about how that Felix guy came later than he had told he would and how later they broke up since he cheated on her. And then he said something about her reading books." Karen told them as Nathan and Peyton walked out the door.

"It was nice to meet you. " Peyton waved sweetly.

"You too." Dan responded.

Karen however pulled the girl into an embrace and whispered into her ear. "If you aren't with Lucas, I'm glad you are with Nathan. You still look as beautiful as you were when you were 7."

When the couple had finally gotten out the door Nathan pulled her lips onto his. "I've been waiting to do that since our first one. But now I want to take you somewhere special."

After about a five minute drive they arrived at the old court beside the river. Nathan took Peyton's hand as she went around to his side of the car.

"Nathan?" A voice asked from behind them.

When they turned around, Peyton saw a very pregnant girl.

"Haley? You're pregnant?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.

Next time:

The Brucas talk

More Haley

Who is Madison?

Did Brooke read the Books?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I feel really bad about not updating, but due to Stalin and his long reign, I didn't have much time. Also, I am now obsessed with Myspace. Yes, after two years of successfully avoiding it, I got sucked in its amazing black hole of wasted time.

Chapter 8:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nathan?" A voice asked from behind them._

_When they turned around, Peyton saw a very pregnant girl. _

"_Haley? You're pregnant?"_

"Hey, Nathan," Haley replied, walking closer to the new couple.

"Haley, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Stanford." Nathan asked, also walking closer to Haley. Without realizing it, he had dropped Peyton's hand, leaving her behind to watch the reunion.

"Well… she happened." Haley pointed to her stomach, which didn't make a difference since Nathan was staring there anyways.

"When? Um… who? What I mean is, is it… is it mine?" Nathan stuttered.

It was then that Peyton realized who this girl was. She was his ex-girlfriend; his very pregnant ex- girlfriend. "Nathan, I'm going to, um, give you some time. I'm just going to… walk around. Call me when you're… done."

Nathan turned around only slightly, still interested with Haley's baby, and shouted a quick thank you at which he received a nod in return.

"Nathan, she's not yours." Haley said calmly as she walked over to the table. After she was comfortably sat on the table she waved Nathan over. Hesitating due to the calmness in Haley's voice, he slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"How? We've only been in college for two months and you look…"

Haley looked at him and scoffed. "Are you calling me fat?"

Nathan shook his head, but didn't smile like Haley had hoped to do. "This isn't the time to make jokes, Haley; I need to know how you got four months pregnant when we broke up only two months ago."

"Actually, I'm five months pregnant and I'm 99 sure she isn't yours." Haley told him, sadly as she watched the pain make his eyes glaze over. "We broke up that week, remember? Nikki was visiting and Jake had yelled at her for cheating on him when they had gone out. We were both sad so we…"

"You can't get pregnant by sleeping with a woman, Haley!" Nathan interrupted.

"Just let me finish. We went to a club and there were these guys that kept flirting with us. At first I ignored them, but they bought us a lot of drinks and after a while… well I didn't care anymore. I found out I was pregnant the week after we started going out again and we hadn't done anything."

Nathan could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, but wouldn't let his old feelings for her come back. He couldn't let the wall down; she had lied to him and let him go to Duke without knowing that her life in Stanford was ruined. "You should have told me! We could've gone through this together."

"That's the thing, Nathan; I don't want to do this with you!" Haley shouted.

"Why not? You think that since my dad is a bastard, I'd be a horrible father?" Nathan was now shouting as well.

"No, I just… I couldn't ruin your future too."

"I loved you, Haley." Nathan whispered giving up with her.

"You weren't my soul mate. And I wasn't yours. Who knows, maybe that girl you were with is."

Nathan nodded his head. "You always said you were waiting to find your soul mate, I never thought that you didn't think that I was yours."

"Marriage and a family aren't in the cards for us. But I do wish you luck, Nathan."

"You too. But Peyton is waiting for me so…"

"I will always love you, Nathan."

"Bye, Haley, good luck in the future." With that Nathan got up from his seat on the table and left Haley staring at his retreating figure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you to cover your eyes!" Lucas laughed.

"Well you said that earlier and it was just a nude guy with a hot body." Brooke said as she hit him after he paused the movie.

"Well you shouldn't want to see other men naked when you have a boyfriend." Lucas replied as he turned to look at her.

"FYI I don't have a boyfriend." Brooke said causing Lucas to look at her confused. "And it's not like you wouldn't watch a movie with that shows girl's breast."

Choosing to ignore Brooke's second comment, Lucas shook his head and scrunched his eyes. "What about Felix? You know the guy that you love even though he is an ass."

"We broke up. No big deal." Brooke laughed as she looked in her lap while playing with the seam of her shirt.

Even though he was jumping for joy inside, he knew that Brooke was dying inside. "What happened?"

Brooke looked up and smiled. "Don't use that sympathetic tone with me Lucas Scott!"

"Why not? I care about you, Brooke."

"Well save your sympathetic tone for your girlfriend. I don't want you to feel bad for me." Brooke replied in her stubborn tone that Lucas smiled at. "What?"

"You read that book for me, I owe you."

Brooke stood up and walked back away from Lucas.

"Is that why you've been hanging out with me? Because I read a book and never got the date you promised."

Lucas stood up and walked closer to her. "You never got the date? I never got the date that you promised!"

"You're the one with Queen Madison." Brooke shouted.

"You're the one that was with Felix!" Lucas screamed, stepping closer to Brooke.

"Well I wanted to be with you!" Brooke yelled, also walking closer to Lucas.

"Well I still want to be with you!" Lucas quickly closed the space between them by pulling her to him and setting his lips gently against hers. Hesitating for only a second, Brooke responded eagerly.

When they needed air they pulled apart and held their foreheads against each other. Brooke was the first to say anything, "What about Madison?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.

Next chapter:

No idea, but it'll be good.


End file.
